


Kick Gets Brad'd

by Malneirophrenia



Category: Kick Buttowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dry Sex, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, No Lube, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malneirophrenia/pseuds/Malneirophrenia
Summary: Written as a joke for my boyfriend.Kick was enjoying a nice stroll in his new, cute clothes when Brad spotted him. And Brad was never one to pass a cute girl by, now was he?





	Kick Gets Brad'd

It was a nice summer day; bright and warm. Kick was enjoying a more relaxing day, just wandering about and admiring the clear blue skies above. He had decided to wear something more feminine; something he had been planning to do for a while now. 

His short skirt flowed in the breeze and flashed his cute panties. He didn't mind the few surprised looks he got; appreciating the attention. There was a slight flush to his face as he proudly patrolled the city streets. All of this changed, however, when he noticed Brad a few feet away, staring in awe.

He braced himself for insults as he saw Brad approach him, but was surprised when his hand was grabbed and he noticed the intense blush across his cheeks.

“H-hey there, cutie.” Brad invaded his space, making it obvious to Kick that he hadn't recognized him. “My name is Brad. Yeah, the Brad. So, uh, what's-what's your name?” He waggled his eyebrows pathetically. 

Kick was at a loss for words; he had never thought that Brad would direct his poor attempts of flirting at him. He stammered, trying to think of how to answer, but never really got a chance.

“Oh, you're shy, huh? That's okay, sweety. Pretty cute actually.” 

Kick decided in that moment that if Brad found out who he was that he would die of embarrassment.

“You wanna go get some ice cream or something? It's pretty hot out; but not as hot as you.” Brad just kept talking, didn't he? And pushing up into Kick's personal space, making his real goal obvious with the press of his hips to Kick's stomach. This shocking realization had Kick blushing profusely.

“Um, Brad, you're uh…” Kick couldn't say it. Talking was far too difficult with so much warmth between them. Brad was still going on and on, complimenting himself and the such. Kick couldn't take it; the eyes of onlookers embarrassing him further. He grabbed Brad's wrist and pulled him away into an alley. 

“Whoah, what's up doll?”

“Brad, what are you doing?”

“Uh, hitting on you?” He backed Kick into the wall, placing a hand by his head as if to cage him in. “And you, sweetheart?” He waggled his eyebrows again as he pressed his hips to Kick once more. 

Kick was petrified, his mouth agape like a fish. His sanity was quickly waning as Brad rubbed his hips against Kick in a slow, deliberate manner. He felt so disgusting, but as Brad bent and captured his lips with his own a slight moan escaped him. All this attention, even if it was from Brad of all people, was quite arousing. 

When Brad ground his hips into him a bit more forcefully Kick couldn't help but push his own hips into it. 

Brad let out a choked chuckle. “Gettin’ into now, huh? I bet you want me to make you feel real good, don't you?” Kick moaned at Brad's husky voice whispered into his ear. He couldn't deny it anymore. He wanted Brad.

Kick turned around, pressing his ass up against Brad's straining erection. “Just this once.” He said it more to himself than to Brad.

Brad's hands gripped his hips, rubbing roughly into his ass. He rutted against Kick for a bit, choking out filthy praises and swear words. Then he pulled away, dropping his pants and underwear before pulling off Kick's panties. He reached between Kick's legs to stroke his pussy, only to be met with a dripping erection.

“What the fuck?” He gripped harder in disbelief, causing Kick to moan deeply. “You're-you're a guy?” Shock colored his voice, but as Kick looked back he saw Brad's cock still drooling precum. 

“Yeah, but it's cool. Please fuck me, Brad.”

Brad stood there for a bit, but eventually grabbed Kick's hips again and rubbed his dick between his ass cheeks. 

“Brad, finger me.” Kick was panting harshly, sticking his ass out and wiggling it in a provocative manner. 

“Fuck. Alright.” Brad pulled back and slipped a finger into Kick's puckered hole. The dry intrusion burned, but Kick needed it and doubted that Brad had any lube.

After a while of rough fingering, Brad decided that he couldn't wait anymore and thrust into Kick. Kick let out a pained moan, but at least he had previous experience with his friend Gunther. He could handle it and pressed back into Brad.

If the fingering was rough, then the fucking was absolute madness. Once Brad was in him all patience and gentleness was lost. Brad pounded into him, pressing him into the wall with every thrust. He fucked like a wild animal, or maybe a possessed fool. He slammed into Kick's prostate on repeat, likely out of luck rather than actual aiming, but it had Kick moaning all the same.

It didn't last long, neither having any stamina. As Brad haphazardly ground into Kick one last time, he emptied into his ass. Kick felt the warm jizz fill him up and his hand shot down to stroke his neglected cock and was soon shooting his load onto the wall. 

They both breathed heavily; exhaustion clutching them with a death grip. After a bit Brad stepped back, his cock slipping for Kick's abused ass and gave it a hard smack.

“That was hella hot.” He pulled up his pants and ruffled Kick's hair. “When can I see you again, babe?”

“Never.” Kick answered flatly as he pulled his panties up and walked past Brad, leaving him alone in the alley.

Kick went straight home and showered, thinking he might not wear clothes like that for a while.


End file.
